


True Alpha

by Merilwen Vendethiel (Jncoblack18)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hollow - Freeform, Ice Maiden, M/M, Multi, Romance, Telepathy, Werewolf, bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jncoblack18/pseuds/Merilwen%20Vendethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was forcibly taken from his family as a baby and forcibly disowned all because of Albus Dumbledore's greater good views. When Dumbledore places Harry down on the Dursleys doorstep he unknowingly starts a prophesy. Dumbledore is in for the ride of his life when he realises that the Dursley's have not only managed to move the wards to only work on an inanimte and not on Harry but they also get all of the blocks removed from Harry at a young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UPDATES

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOOKS THAT HAS BEEN USED IN THIS BOOK.**

**THIS BOOK IS Yaoi/shounen ai intended if you dont like then please avoid reading.**

**LOVE REVIEWS! I love reading about what others think about what I've written so far, so where I mess up I go back and fix, re-word, spelling, etc...**    
 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! Goal next week is to have an actual chapter, will most likely be longer then this current one and will leave a huge cliff hanger!**

* * *

This is my fourth fanfiction, so forgive me if it doesn't sound right when you first read it, I wrote this in about 30min, just from being bored. Any and all updates about this book will be posted here, and I don't intend to put the disclaimer on every chapters, so figured I'd just make this page to start with so you can not only see all updates but the disclaimer note which goes for the entire story.

* * *

ALRIGHT I intend to keep to this story as much as possible, reviews are always nice, I'll be holding a voting session about who you as the readers should think the couples should be in the book, don't feel ashamed by your answer because as the first couple starts to form I'll most likely decide to make an mpreg somewhere in here. I love cliff hangers so don't get too mad at me if your left hanging at the end of one chapter. ^_^

Some chapters have foul language in it, and I intend to re-word them as soon as I can, thank you for your paitence if you have a problem with the language. Some of the characters may or may not have OOC moments

* * *

 **News** :

_03/15/14_ : =^.^= started book.  
 _03/20/14_ : Prologue is up


	2. Prologue

"JAMES!" Lily Potter screamed as she heard her husband hit the ground. Thinking he was dead she continued up to her kids lay asleep except for one, Harry Potter. When she got there she barricaded the door hoping against hope that it would hold for a while to allow her time to escape with Harry.

"YOU THINK THOSE CHARMS COULD STOP ME MUDBLOOD?!" Voldemort shouted breaking down the door and bursting into the room.

"NO! Leave my baby alone!" Lily screamed back.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort shouted. Knowing he doesn't have much time he quickly casted a stupify and stunned Lily having her fall to the ground. Upon pointing his wand onto Harry he casted one more spell, "Avada Kedavra" only to have it backlash after being blocked by Harry Potter.

"NOO!" Voldemort shouted fleeing from the home as a spirit.

"LILY!" James shouted running up the stairs to their sons room after the stunner finally freed him. "Lily, are you ok?" he questioned looking at her.

She was clutching Harry with tears streaming down her face, "Harry defeated him James.." she all but whispered.

"Harry did?" James repeated gobbsmacked. Several minutes later he jumped for joy, "That's great! At least hes finally gone."

"James, Lily are you two alright?" Dumbledore asked after finally managing to get in the house.

"Yes we're fine, Harry is fine as well. He defeated him Albus." Lily responded still holding onto a crying Harry.

Albus looked at Harry with calculating eyes for a second then turned to James and spoke to him, "thats good that he defeated the Dark Lord, however-" Albus used his grandfatherly facade, "It's imperative that young Harry remain safe and the only way to do that is to place with someone else who Voldemort doesn't expect..." here he took a long pause gauging their reactions before continuing. "Let me place him with someone we least expect to take care of him." Dumbledore finished off with the twinkle in his eye full force.  _The brat will be the perfect pawn for my little chess game with Tom. Then afterwards I'll be able to gain exactly what I want from the Potters and not only be rich again but immortal. (insert evil laugh in head here)_

"NO! YOUR NOT TAKING MY BABY AWAY FROM ME ALBUS! JAMES TELL HIM!" Lily glanced at her first mate but his eyes were completely glossed over as if he was in a trance. "James?" she questioned warily.

"Lily, Albus is right it's for the best. We have to remain hidden for not only his safety but ours." James responded monotoned.

Severus chose that moment to walk in the door and Lily ran to him, "Severus! Please talk some sense into James! He wants me to give up my baby!" She wailed to her second mate.

Severus just glanced at her then at James a sneer in place when he looked back to Lily, "What are you talking about Lily? It's not like we're married why the hell should I care about Potter's spawn?" Lily just looked horrified at the revelation her heart breaking with what was taking place.

Lily was hit with a full body bind from Albus, "Now James before she comes to." 

James nodded then held up his wand, "I, James Potter Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter hereby disown Harrison James Potter from the family line so mote it be." Magic began swirling around young Harry as magic accepted the disownment by the Head of House. "Here Albus," he states handing Harry over to Albus Dumbledore. "I'll deal with my wife."

Albus only nodded and disapperated away to Number 4 Private Drive.  _You will be the perfect pawn weather you want to or not._ Albus thought to himself. "There we go.." he places the basket down on the steps with a little letter then places up wards around the property, one to trigger abusive, another to make sure the neighbors completely ignore whats going on in the house, and finally the blood ward. Feeling content that his plans were falling into place he walks back up to Harrison and not only places a glamour on him to hide his ears but several magical blocks to block 95% or Harrison's magic.  _This way you can at least heal yourself with magic before joining the wizarding world._ And with that thought in place he disappereated away back to Hogwarts to start the next phase of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I've been thinking about how I can go about starting this story correctly. Hope this chapter is okay, i'll most likely be making a few changes if it doesn't sound right.


End file.
